Siempre tuyo
by Lady Yuuki Cross
Summary: Un contrato para ser eternamente el uno del otro, pero para los humanos la eternidad es solo una utopia...


Holap, bueno se que deberia enfocarme en acabar mis otra dos historias y sobre todo subir la conti de Y cuando la nieve se derrita…, pero lo cierto es que no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir esta, desde hace dias me rondaba la idea en la cabeza, pero queria concentrarme en las otras, pero no pude ^-^', asi que aquei les entrego este fic.

Es muy cortito, pero espero que les guste, porque yo me volvi loca escribiendolo.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo autor, pero los tome pretados un ratito. ^-^

Bueno que disfruten la historia y dejen muchos reviews ^-^

**Siempre Tuyo**

Estoy parado bajo la lluvia torrencial sin importarme que tan calado y empapado estoy, finalmente que importaba ya en ese momento, si lo que mas amaba e importaba se había ido lejos de mi. Parado en el lugar donde nos conocimos, contemplo las turbulentas aguas del lago mientras dejo salir mi amargo dolor en forma de lágrimas.

Pero que ironia, yo estoy llorando, esta alma considerada la mas fría y oscura de todas esta llorando, pero que mas podía esperar, ya había sentido alegría y había amado aun cuando aquello estaba prohibido.

Ahora como un alma miserable solo me queda recordar…

_Flash back_

Yo era un demonio que había decidido vivir en la tierra y usar mis poderes para volverme un poderoso y millonario empresario, no era como que lo necesitara, pero solo asi podía matar el tiempo. Después de convertirme en el empresario mas poderoso y millonario del mundo, lo cual conseguí rápidamente, me tome unos años para viajar y conocer el mundo entero, después de conocido cada rincón de la tierra, decidi seguir pasando el tiempo a la cabeza de mi compañía haciéndola siempre prospera.

Aquel dia que te conoci era un dia en que el verano comenzaba, estaba estresado de estar en la oficina, pues mi secretaria no dejaba de pasarme llamadas y Tanaka-san, mi mano derecha, no dejaba de llenarme con papeles que debia revisar y firmar, por lo que decidi mandar a volar todo por un rato y sali a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Decidí ir al parque que podía observarse desde la ventana de mi oficina, cuando llegue di una vuelta por el lago hasta que me sente en una banca que se encontraba debajo de unos árboles que la cubrían casi por completo a la vista de las personas, pero por extraño que pareciera, tenía la mejor vista del lugar.

Estuve un rato viendo hacia a la nada, hasta que le senti, un alma llena de odio que clamaba por venganza y que estaba al borde de perder cualquier rastro de humanidad, rápidamente busque entre las personas del lugar aquella alma y para mi sorpresa, fuiste tu.

Un niño que no rebasa los 14 años de edad, realmente me sorprendió, pues en general ningún niño, por mas dura que sea su vida lleva tanto odio en su interior, era por eso que los demonios nunca tomaban almas de niños, pero era una oportunidad única, un alma asi era irresistible.

Sin ser consciente de tu alrededor llegaste donde yo me encontraba y te sentaste a contemplar el lago con expresión impasible, note que te faltaba un ojo, seguro resultado de un accidente, pero el que quedaba reflejaba todo tu odio, dolor y tristeza que se acumulaban cada vez mas en tu alma haciéndola aun mas valiosa. Quise inmediatamente hacerme de ella, pero pensé que lo mejor era que esperara hasta que tu humanidad pendiera del mas delgado hilo de seda, pues eso la haría aun mas valiosa y suculenta, por lo que me quede en silencio y sin moverme, hasta que decidi que era hora de partir, tu no hiciste nada tampoco, seguiste sentado en aquel lugar, empecé a caminar lentamente pensando que aun te quedarías, pero tambien te paraste y te fuiste en dirección opuesta a mi.

Y asi paso un mes entero, todos los días iba dos horas antes del ocaso al parque y me sentaba en el mismo lugar siempre, luego de unos minutos tu llegabas y te sentabas a mi lado, ambos mirábamos hacia el lago mientras el silencio nos envolvía y yo desde la lejanía sentía como tu humanidad iba desapareciendo de tu alma, hasta que llego ese día, ese día en que tu alma estaba a punto de pasar a ser justo como la mia…

Llegue como siempre dos horas antes de que el sol se pusiera, estaba ansioso porque llegaras, pero ese día tu tardaste mas de lo usual, me comencé a desesperar y si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento vi que caminabas impasible a donde yo estaba, seguro hubiera matado al primero que pasara frente a mi, como todos los días te sentaste a mi lado y estuvimos en silencio hasta que el ocaso llego.

Lentamente me levante y tu me miraste confundido, pues siempre me iba hasta una hora despues de que la noche hubiese caido, pero no iba a irme, no sin tu alma, me voltee y te mire fijamente, me agache para quedar a la altura de tus ojos y entonces te lo dije…

-Deseo tu alma, dale a este demonio tu alma llena de odio y dolor y pon fin a tu sufrir- dije en voz baja y una sonrisa hipocrita acudio a mis labios al ver la sorpresa en tu mirada, pero entonces tu sonreiste sutilmente, fue la primera vez que vi en tu rostro esa sonrisa pedante y carente de sentimiento alguno que deteste y despues disfrute.

-Bien demonio, hagamos un contrato- esa sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al ver la incredulidad en mi casi siempre impasible rostro.

-Hasta el dia que logre completar mi venganza tu seras mi fiel sirviente, lo cual significa que todo lo que ahora posees, me pertenecera a mi y ademas solo podras obedecerme a mi, acambio de eso, te entregare mi alma sin ninguna objecion- me habias atrapado, aun podia retirarme de ese lugar y hacer como que aquello jamas paso, pero la verdad es que ansiaba tu alma, realmente la deseaba y aquello no me parecia tan mala idea, despues de todo, que podia pedir un niño de 14 años…

_Fin flash back_

Acepte el contrato y el tiempo paso demostrandome que habia cometido un grave error al subestimarte. Al principio odie tu pedante sonrisa y el que no pudieras hacer nada por ti mismo, todo lo tenia que hacer yo, absolutamente todo y lo unico que me detenia de matarte era nuestro contrato, pues la primer orden que me diste fue que jamas intetara hacerte daño, mucho menos matarte, mil veces me maldije por semejante estupides, un niño habia podido ganarme y ahora me manipulaba y usaba a su antojo.

Sin embargo al ir conviviendo contigo, pude conocer tus defectos y virtudes, tu fuerza y tu debilidad, los sueños que anhelabas cumplir, las motivaciones mas alla del odio que te impulsaban a seguir y que tratabas de ocultar a todos con tanto ahinco, pero tambien pude vislumbrar tus mas oscuros secretos e inconscientmente, me dejaste conocer tu horrible y agonizante pasado, todo eso hizo que empezara a cambiar mi actitud para contigo y por obvio mi forma de verte.

Poco a poco el servirte fue siendo mas un gusto que una obligacion y deje de lado nuestro contrato, ya no me importaba mas, solo me importaba complacerte y que estuvieras feliz con mi eficacia para servirte y cada dia, tu abrias mas tu corazon para mi. Hasta ese momento habias permanecido oculto a la sociedad, manejando la que se habia convertido en tu compañía desde las sombras, pero ya era tiempo que fueras conocido y por fin dimos a conocer a la sociedad lo que eramos, amo y sirviente.

Empezamos ir a las fiestas de los aristocratas del mundo y todos se preguntaban como era posible que un niño de solo 13 años de edad, poseyera la empresa mas poderosa y millonaria del mundo, pero sobre todo un sirviente que parecia tener oidos y ojos solo para el, la primera era facil de responder, la segunda, ni yo mismo sabia la respuesta y no la supe hasta ese dia…

_Flash back_

-¡Sebastian! ¡matalos ya! ¡Y a el desaparecelo para siempre!- en ese momento te liberaste, todo el odio y el dolor contenidos en tu interior fueron expulsados con ese grito.

-Yes ¡my lord!- dije rebosando de alegria al verte liberado de tu tormento y mas al saber que era yo quien te liberaba, rapidamente acabe con todos tus enemigos y al final disfrute enormemente aniquilando al maldito que se habia atrevido a hacerte daño en el pasado enviandolo a la mas desesperante y tortuosa oscuridad que nunca ningun alma habia conocido antes.

Todo ha acabado, tu venganza esta cumplida y tu alma liberada, me acerco a ti para decirte que ya todo ha terminado y que a partir de este momento yo te ayudare a alcanzar todos tus sueños, pero cuando llego hasta a ti puedo ver que tu mirada refleja miedo pero tambien determinacion y puedo vislumbrar que tambien tristeza y añoranza, me viste a los ojos para despues cerrar los tuyo y…

-Como prometi, ahora puedes tomar mi alma, mi venganza fue cumplida- aquellas palabras me dejan absorto, confundido y un dolor que jamas en mi vida habia sentido se instala en mi pecho.

Es hasta ahora que lo comprendo, me he enamorado de ti, no solo eso, me has cautivado por completo y me has hecho rendirme a tus pies, que ironia un demonio de las mas alta categoria a los pies de un humano, pero que importa te amo y mas que tu alma deseo que tu me ames tanto como yo a ti.

Tienes los ojos cerrados esperando que tome tu alma, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, me agacho para estar a tu altura y te abrazo, siento como tu cuerpo se estremece a mi contacto y aquello me hace sonreir, abres los ojos y murmuras quedamente un porque y yo solo puedo decirte…

-porque lo amo, my lord- te digo en voz baja y te aferro mas a mi, entonces te siento temblar y una calida lagrima cae sobre mi hombro.

-Sebastian baka- murmuras mientras lentamente correspondes mi abrazo rodeandome con tus pequeños y fragiles brazos por el cuello.

-Como puedes decir eso, soy un hombre al igual que tu- me dices con voz baja y quebrada por las lagrimas antes de recargar tu cabeza en mi hombro, entonces paso uno de mis brazos por tu cintura haciendo temblar tu pequeño y fragil cuerpo, y el otro lo poso sobre tu cabeza haciendo que ocultes tu rostro en mi cuello y empapes mi camisa con tu llanto.

-Perdon my lord, pero no importa si es un hombre al igual que yo, lo amo- te digo suavemente y siento como te aferras mas a mi.

-Baka, Sebastian baka- te oigo decir mientras sigues derramando lagrimas, no hago nada mas, me quedo en aquella posicion dando el consuelo que necesitas, pero yo necesito saberlo, necesito saber si tu me amas.

-Y usted my lord, ¿tambien siente lo mismo por mi?- pregunto dubitativamente, me abrazas y entonces susurras lo que tanto anhelaba oir…

-Baka, eres un hombre, eso no esta bien pero…si…si te amo…Sebastian- nos abrazamos aun mas y una sincera sonrisa asoma en mis labios.

Te separo un poco para verte a los ojos, estaas sonrojado, aquella vision es simplemente perfecta, acorto la distancia existente entre nuestros rostros y suavemente poso mis labios sobre los tuyos, calidos y suaves, son perfectos y solo mios al igual que tu corazon y tu alma…

_Fin flash back_

Despues de aquel dia seguimos siendo amo y sirviente, con la diferencia de que era por eleccion, pues deshicimos el contrato e hicimos otro donde yo te pertenecia y tu a mi por siempre… pero la eternidad era solo una utopia en nuestro perfecto mundo y ni siquiera yo pude ganarle a la muerte…

La lluvia ha duplicado su fuerza y yo inconsolable sigo aquí, en el lugar donde nos conocimos, donde todo empezo y tambien termino, ya no me queda nada, mas que una existencia miserable, vacia y eterna, el unico consuelo que puedo tener, es el saber que fuiste perdonado por unirte y amar a un demonio y ahora tu alma reposa en el cielo junto a las de tus padres, levanto mi rostro surcado por lagrimas de sangre hacia el cielo y te dedico la ultima sonrisa de mi ser antes de entregarme a la oscuridad del infierno del que nunca debi salir, pero que nunca me arrepentire de haberlo hecho…

_16 de Julio del 2010_

…_Ciel Phantomhive, My lord, si importar que_

_Mi ser se desvanezca en la oscuridad, yo siempre…_

…_le amare y le pertenecere…_

_Su siempre fiel sirviente Sebastian…_

_10años despues…_

Un pequeño de trece años haya la carta en la banca donde demonio y humano se conocieron y su historia empezo a escribirse, escrita y firmada con sangre de demonio.

El pequeño arruga la carta y la tira sin más mientras su ceño se frunce…

-¡Sebastian!- llama imperativamente el pequeño.

-Yes, My lord- responde el demonio de ojos carmesi apareciendo arrodillado detrás del joven.

-No vuelvas a escribir semejante estupides- dice el pequeño volteandose a encarar a su sirviente.

-¡Yes, My lord!- pronuncia el demonio antes de sellar sus labios en un beso ansiado…

Bueno es todo por ahora, nos estamos viendo, por favor dejen reviews, recuerden que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, excepto ofensivos, bueno sayo! ^o^


End file.
